Kanes, Romans, Greeks, and Cahills read the Lightning Thief (extra)
by i.-3.books
Summary: This is an extra. It's not the real thing the real one is in the Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles crossover section.


**Cahills, Kanes, Greeks, and Romans are going to read the lightning thief. I couldn't post it in the Cahill section so it is in the Crossover of Kane Chronicles/Percy Jackson. If you want to read go to that section.**

**Here's the first chapter:**

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, or 39 Clues.**

**Greek Demigods POV:**

It was a normal day at camp half-blood. The heads were having a meeting at the ping-pong table.

They were discussing how they should put the new cabins when a group of people with guns came in.

"Hey, how did you get in" Clarisse said raising her sword. Without a word someone from the group shot her down.

"Who are you people," Annabeth said. Someone shot her down too.

"Don't do that to her," Percy said, defending his girlfriend. Someone shot him down.

Before the other could say something they all got shot.

Even though they all got shot, only some of them got taken.

**Roman Demigods POV:**

Jason and Reyna were sitting in matching predator chairs. They were having a discussion with everyone in the senate meeting about Hazel.

A messenger came in and said, "There's a group of men armed with guns who got past the borders. Predators what are your orders?"

Right on cue the strangers came in. Before either Jason or Reyna could utter a word they got shot down.

Octavian was about to say something, he opened his mouth but before a sound came out he ended up like Jason and Reyna.

Soon enough all of them were.

Just like the Greeks only some of them got taken.

**Magicians POV:**

Sadie and Carter were having an argument about how the house should be for Zia's birthday party. Walt was watching in interest, Kane arguments were amusing.

In the middle of the "friendly" conversation the doorbell rang. Walt decided to get it since both Kanes ignored it.

To his surprise, instead of a young magician as he expected he found a group of people with guns. Before he could take out his wand someone shot him, not before he could make a sound though.

Sadie and Carter being in the next room over were the only ones who heard him. When they got to the door they found Walt unconscious, but not dead, unconscious.

"What did you do to my boyfriend," Sadie asked in the most threatening tone she could muster. Without an answer they just put an end to her by shooting her and Carter before Carter could even say something.

Just after that Zia appeared, right as she entered, she got shot too.

**Cahill's POV:**

The Cahill's were having another family reunion. This time it was at Grace's House. So far the Holts, Kabras, Starlings, and Jonah have come. Nellie had ordered pizza for everyone (which was a lot of pizza).

When the doorbell rang Dan yelled "I'll go get it!"

'Dweeb' Amy thought, 'Once a dweeb, always a dweeb.'

"Dude, your making me go deaf," Hamilton said who happened to be sitting next to him. Dan didn't hear him; he was already at the door.

When Dan opened the door, instead of seeing the pizza delivery guy he saw a group of people armed with guns. One shot at his shoulder and the last thing he remembered thinking of was 'Cobra'.

One guy picked up Dan as the rest walked toward the room the Cahills were in. They walked around as if they knew this place, which was a big surprise since even and Amy and Dan got lost. When they got to the living room they shot everyone down in 5 seconds flat.

**One of the people who shot the Cahills POV:**

Giving the Cahills a little sleep pill was easier then expected. I heard the door open meaning the other group was here with both groups of demigods and the magicians.

The demigods were all asleep just like the Cahills.

"Leave them with the other," Agent 1 said. He was commanding right now until our mistress shows up.

It was our mistress who wanted them to get together. They all need to know each other better, she had said. Why she wasn't here right now? The problem was that she was dead, only Agent 1 could make her appear, he was the son of Pluto.

After leaving them in the living room we left. We locked the door (even though we knew they could still get out) and the tall gates so it could only be opened from the outside.

**More in the Kane Chronicles/Percy Jackson Section. It's called****_ Kanes, Romans, Greeks, Cahills read the Lightning Thief._**


End file.
